


Better With Three

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: One, Two, Three [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about we let Ethan join in?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Three

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my lovely friend SSDethan on Tumblr. I don't write threesomes, but I decided to give it a shot so enjoy!

Danny awoke when he felt a hand moving down his front and something hard rubbing against his butt. He moaned softly and opened his eyes. Ethan was facing him still fast asleep. He looked over his shoulder at Aiden who leaned in and gave him a kiss. Danny kissed him back, pushing Aiden’s hand lower towards his hardening dick. Aiden wrapped his fingers around it and started to press kisses to Danny’s shoulder. “Can I fuck you?” He asked, stroking Danny slowly.

Danny groaned and nodded, breathing out a yes. He turned back towards Ethan, still sleeping. “What about Ethan?” He asked, fingers reached out towards his other boyfriend. “Should we wake him?”

“mmm, I think he’s still a little tired from last night,” Aiden said. “Let him sleep a little longer.”

“We’ll have to be quiet then.”

“As quiet as we can be,” Aiden said, rolling Danny onto his back and climbing over him. He leaned in for a kiss as he grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He moved down Danny’s body, trailing kisses until he reached his cock. He ran his tongue along it making Danny gasp. 

“Fuck, Aiden,” He groaned, fingers running through Aiden’s hair as Aiden bobbed his head. He heard the pop of a cap and bit back a moan as Aiden’s fingers found their way inside of him. His back arched and he glanced over at Ethan, reaching out for him, fingers stopping just in front of Ethan’s. 

Aiden didn’t waste much time prepping him before he was sitting back on and rolling on a condom. He leaned down and gave Danny a kiss as he slid inside, Danny groaning and wrapping his arms around Aiden. 

Aiden was always rougher than Ethan, immediately gripping Danny’s hips and thrusting hard. Danny forced himself to keep quiet, pressing his face against Aiden’s neck and whimpering. “Fuck…” 

“You okay?” Aiden asked, slowing his hips for a moment.

Danny nodded. “I’m okay. Keep going. Please keep going.”

Aiden gave him another kiss as he started to thrust again, Danny moaning into their kiss. Aiden started to trail kisses down Danny’s neck and he turned his head to give him more access, a moan escaping him as Aiden sucked a mark into his skin. He opened his eyes to see Ethan watching him, cheeks flushed and a hand rubbing his dick. 

“Ethan…” He reached out for the other wolf and Ethan immediately moved closer and kissing him. He moaned loudly, no longer having a reason to keep quiet. He cupped Ethan’s face and kissed him again, feeling Ethan’s hand moved between his and Aiden’s bodies to wrap around his cock.

Aiden stopped and Danny looked up at him. “How about we let Ethan join in?” He leaned down for a kiss before pulling out of him and moving away. He tossed a condom at Ethan who caught it as Danny straddled him. Danny kissed him as he fumbled to put the condom on, finding it hard to focus as Danny kissed him. 

He moaned as he thrust into Danny, hands gripping his boyfriend’s hips tightly. “Fuck…”

Danny kissed him again, slowly starting to ride him. He glanced over at Aiden to see him watching them intently, lips parted letting out soft moans as he stroked his dick. Danny smiled before turning back to Ethan, kissing him again. 

There was a hand on his back and he turned his head so Aiden could kiss him, Ethan trailing kisses down Danny’s neck. Danny reached out, wrapping a hand around Aiden’s cock. Aiden groaned into their kiss, fingers finding Danny’s hair and gripping it tightly. “Fuck, I love you,” Aiden gasped. 

“I love you too,” Danny said turning his head back towards Ethan for a kiss. “I love you both.” He started to ride Ethan faster, making him whimper into their kiss. He pulled back after a couple of seconds to look at Aiden. “Would you like me to suck your dick, Aiden?”

Aiden moaned softly and nodded. “Fuck yes.”

Danny smiled as Aiden shifted on the bed, kneeling next to Danny. Danny gave him a kiss before lowering his head. Aiden let out a loud moan, Ethan whimpering again as he watched his brother’s cock slip between Danny’s lips. He gripped Danny’s hips tightly in his hands, holding him still and thrusting up hard. Danny moaned around Aiden’s cock, fingers digging into Ethan’s arms. 

“Fuck,” Ethan mumbled. “Fuck, that’s so hot.” He continued to thrust up into Danny, knowing he wasn’t going to last long with the sight of Danny sucking off his brother, judging by the sounds coming from Aiden, he wasn’t going to last much longer either. 

Aiden moaned louder, fingers gripping Danny’s hair. “Fuck, Danny,” He groaned, nearly losing it as Danny took him all the way in. “Oh my God.” Ethan slowed his thrust, watching Danny work his magic. The human knew them both so well and could get them off in seconds. 

Danny’s hand went to Aiden’s hips, holding him still and bobbing his head faster. He moaned around Aiden’s cock, slipping one hand down to play with his balls. Aiden whimpered softly, digging his fingers into Danny’s shoulders. “Fuck…fuck…Fuck!” 

Ethan watched his brother fall apart, Danny slowly down as Aiden came. Aiden pulled out and leaned down, kissing Danny before moving to the other side of the bed.

Danny turned his focus on Ethan, leaning down and kissing him. Ethan moaned softly, flipping them over and gripping Danny’s hips tightly. He kissed him back, thrusting into him faster. Aiden scooted closer again, pressing kisses to Danny’s neck and shoulder, his hand wrapping around Danny’s cock. 

Danny turned his head for a kiss, moaning louder as Ethan thrust harder. He wrapped one arm around Aiden. “Fuck,” Danny mumbled. “How did I get so lucky?”

“No, how did we get so lucky?” Ethan asked, pulling Danny in for another kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny moaned, back arching. “Oh my God…Ethan, Aiden…Oh fuck…” Aiden kissed him, hand moving faster on Danny’s cock, Ethan fucking him harder. “Oh my God!” He couldn’t hold it in anymore, moaning louder and louder as his boys pleasured him. “Oh my God, Oh my god. Fuck! Ethan, Aiden, oh my God!” He came, Ethan moaning in his ear as he came only seconds later. 

“God, I love you both,” Danny said with a chuckle, kissing both of them. Ethan kissed him back, soft and slow, as Aiden got off the bed. When he came back, he had a damp cloth and gently wiped away the mess on Danny’s stomach.

Ethan lay beside him, arm wrapped around his waist and kissing Danny. “You really are the best thing that has ever happened to us,” Ethan whispered, his hand moving overtop of Danny’s heart. Aiden tossed the cloth aside and curled up with them, resting his head on Danny’s chest.

Danny wrapped an arm around both of them. “And the both of you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He gave Ethan another kiss, his hand gently running up and down Aiden’s side. “I love you both more than anything.”

“And we love you,” Aiden said, lifting his head for a kiss.


End file.
